


A Night Like the Movies

by MidnightPanda



Series: Valentine’s Special [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda
Summary: Valentine’s Day is special and you should spend it with the people who make you happy. It doesn’t matter if they are a friend, lover, or family member. Everyone deserves to be cherished.This isn’t really a summary. It’s just my personal thoughts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Valentine’s Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169564
Kudos: 12





	A Night Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu doesn’t belong to me.

I dash out of the house, school bag haphazardly thrown over my shoulder. The warm February air kisses my cheeks. I hope I’m not late for morning practice. Today is a special day. It’s Valentines Day. I spent all night making Shoyo’s gift and burnt myself a few times during the process. I had to have my grandmother help me, but that’s fine. Shoyo will know they’re from me and only meant for him. I also got some chocolate for the team; I’m not rude. 

I manage to change and get into the gym right before practice starts. I sheepishly wave to Daichi and Suga-senpai, then happily bounce over to Shoyo who is talking to Kageyama. My heart feels giddy and head floaty. 

“Shoyo,” I beam as I launch myself at him. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean against his shoulder. I cuddle my nose into his hair. He cutely laughs and lightly guides my right hand to his back and the left to his shoulder as he turns to face me. In one fell swoop, he dips me. I laugh. My chest feels like it’s going to explode from happiness. Shoyo looks like an Angel from my point of view. 

The gym lights give his bright orange locks a natural glow and make his eyes shine like diamonds. Shoyo’s strong arms pull me back up and soft lips settle against mine. Violent fluttering erupts in my stomach and my cheeks burn. 

“I didn’t know you could do that?” 

“It’s cool, right?” Shoyo excitedly chirps. 

“I got you something. I’ll give it to you after practice.” I mutter in between kisses. 

A million dollar smile greets me, “You did. So did I.” 

We get in a few more kisses before someone clears their throat. I turn and almost have a heart attack. I forgot Kageyama was still here. I scan the room, but crease my eyebrows when I don’t find it. 

“Where’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” I inquired, titling my head to the quiet setter. 

“I don’t know. They said they had to go do something,” Kageyama pouts as he trudges to the ball basket. 

I’m about to reply, but a small tap on my shoulder forces me to turn and look at Shoyo. He gestures me to move closer. His warm breathe sails across my ear as he whispers, “Yamaguchi and Stupidshima are planning something for Bakagayama.” 

“Awww. That’s sweet. That reminds me: do you mind coming over to my house today? I have a surprise for you.” 

“I would love to come to your house. I just have to run by my house real quick.” 

“That’s great. It should give me enough time to set up.” 

“Set up?” His million dollar smile molds into surprise then mischievousness. 

I bop him on the nose and flirtatiously purr, “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” 

Maybe I made it little to flirtatious, because I can feel the light press of his excitement against my zipper. I knowingly raise my eyebrows. I wish we were at home right now. Fuck school. He looks like a kicked puppy as he excuses himself to the bathroom. 

Practice comes and goes like normal. I finish changing first before I dig through my bag. I pull out the tiny bags of chocolate and hand one to each person. At the bottom of my bag, mixed in with a lot of school junk, is the insulated bento I made for Shoyo. I stare fondly and remember how much I struggled to make them. I hope he likes them. 

I clutch the box close to my chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world as I awkwardly step towards him. I nervously fidget as I stand in front of him. My hands are clammy and palms slightly shaking. Why am I so nervous? It’s just Shoyo. Shoyo who will approve anything I make for him. Shoyo who loves me no matter what I do. Shoyo who has always been there for me when I was down. 

I thrust the box into his chest as warmth blossoms on my cheeks. 

His eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning, “It smells so good. Can I open it now?” 

I nod, afraid of my own voice. 

The sweet aroma of brownies and chocolate spread around the room. Inside, the blue bento box is split in half. On the right side, five uneven brownies sit in a stack. On the left side, four chocolate chip cookies lay under four heart-shaped sugar cookies. 

“I hope you like it. I’m not very good at baking.” My eyes are directed at the floor so I didn’t notice when Shoyo grabbed a brownie and touched it to my lips. 

“It’s delicious! Open your mouth!” Shoyo has crumbs sticking to the side of his mouth. 

The soft chocolatey dessert dissolves into mymouth as the sweetness invades my senses. Shoyo closes the box and neatly sets it into his bag. He pulls out two colorful items and passes them to me. A gorgeous cupcake and a slice of cake. I thank him and kiss him before heading off to class. 

The end of school is finally here. I lean against the wall as I wait for Shoyo. Coach decided to give us the day off since it’s Valentine’s Day. The cupcake and cake were amazing and melted into my mouth. I wonder if Shoyo made it himself. With impeccable timing, Shoyo rushes out the door and searches around until he finds me. He tackles me into a hug. 

“Yū, I’m so happy to see you.” 

“It’s only been seven hours.” 

“Seven hours is so long,” he sighs. He perks back up and holds up his hand. “So you want me to be at your house in an hour, right?” 

My body is thrumming from head to toe as I happily nod. I feel like I’m on a sugar high. My brain is overflowing with plans for tonight. 

We go our separate ways. I quickly run home and shower. I put so much shampoo in my hair, my hair might smell like perfume for the rest of the week. I spray some cologne on my wrists and dab it onto my neck. I change into red booty shorts with a heart on the butt and a white crop top with little red hearts all over it. I also put on a black choker to complete the cute/sexy look. I pull the cute ankle high Valentine’s bear socks out of my drawer. I style my hair in the mirror then do a full body view. I’m not just wearing these clothes to impress Shoyo, these clothes feel comfortable and I like them. 

I spent a little too long in the bathroom. Grandma helps me make my room look like a scene from a romance movie. I scatter rose petals on the floor and place an incense on my desk. I arrange the gifts on the desk, a great distance separating them from the incense. I dim the lights and take a quick look around just as the doorbell rings. I fix the wrinkles in my outfit and hair before swinging the door open. 

Blood rushes to my head as I ogle Shoyo’s outfit. Holy shit. My boyfriend is so fucking hot and cute. He’s wearing black jeans that hug his thighs in all the right places; a white shirt and a maroon jacket pulled up to his elbows along with a black fedora. In his hands is the same cupcakes I had for lunch. His face is as red as a stop sign. I smirk and twirl around, giving him a clear view of my ass. I grab the cupcakes and set them on the counter. 

“You look amazing,” Shoyo breathes. 

“So do you.” I peck him on the lips and smile. 

I take off his hat and put on my head. I try to make my face look as sexy and mischievous as possible, but don’t know if I managed to succeed. Airy chuckles escape my lips as Shoyo’s face turns even redder. I guess it did work. 

“Stop Yū.” He moans, very close from losing control. 

I laugh and kiss his soft nose. 

I grab his hand and lead him to my room. I push open the door and drag him inside. The smell of flowers wafts from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. I hear Shoyo gasp. 

“This is beautiful, Yū. I can’t believe you did all this.” His arms wrap around my waist and light kisses trail from my ear to my neck. 

“That’s not all. I also got you two presents.” Shoyo’s arms release me so I can move to the desk. I pluck the white teddy bear off the desk and hand it to him. 

“I thought it was cute and it reminded me of you.” 

Shoyo grips the bear to his chest and nuzzles his head into the soft fur. My heart jumps at the sight. “What’s the other present.” 

I grab the second item and sit on my bed. I tap the space beside me. He takes off his backpack, which I didn’t know he was wearing,and his jacket, then lays his head in my lap. “The second item is a photo album of the team and our moments together.” 

Shoyo laughs and smiles at all the pictures of us in the past. There’s a picture with Shoyo and me at the amusement park. He’s trying to get me to eat a candy apple. And another picture with me dressed as the devil while Shoyo is dressed as the Angel. A picture with us picking pumpkins and apples, wide grins smothered on our faces. I hold my camera up. 

“I want to put this in the album. Our first Valentine’s Day.” 

Shoyo smiles with fondness as he turns my head and captures my lips right as the camera goes off. 

“Your amazing, Yū. It looks so organized and pretty.” 

“Haha. I’m not very artistic.” 

“I think it’s amazing,” Shoyo grabs my hands and brings them to his lips. “I also have a present for you.” 

My eyes widen. A present? For me? 

Shoyo kneels down to his bag and unzips it. A tiny snout peaks out as little noises follow. He reaches his hands in and pulls out the most adorable brownish hedgehog. My heart can’t stand it anymore. The hedgehog is lifted into my awaiting arms and I rub my hands on his soft tummy. The hedgehog cuddles into my hands, so I put him on my bed. His spikes are down, so I don’t have a problem running my fingers through. 

“What’s his name?” 

“I thought you should be the one to name him.” 

“Hmm... how about caramel?” 

“That’s cute,” fondness drips from his tone as he runs his fingers soothingly down Caramel’s snout. 

“Thank you,” I whisper as I thread my fingers through his. 

He smiles and pulls me forward. My body moves like it’s being pulled by a gravitational force as chapped lips meet soft, delicate lips. Nothing else matters as Shoyo kisses me. As the kiss goes on, my back gets closer and closer to the bed until I’m lying breathless on the sheets. Shoyo hovers over me with the smile of an Angel. 

He lean down and whispers, “I think you owe me for earlier.” 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making the expanded version, but it’s mature. I made this for people who don’t like explicit content, but still like reading sort of sexual stuff.


End file.
